geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Serponge
Serponge is a French level creator in Geometry Dash. He became extremely popular during Update 2.0 due to the fact that his levels are filled with elaborate, unique design and complex effects, leading some people to call him "FunnyGame's successor." He is also well known for creating the "AlterGame series," which is a series of levels with different game concepts included. For instance, in Altergame VIII, the player drives a car and dodges obstacles. Levels * The Alter Series ** AlterSpace ** AlterSpace II ** AlterWorld ** AlterEvolution ** AlterRealm ** AlterGame ** AlterGame II ** AlterGame III ** AlterGame IV ** AlterGame V ** AlterGame VI ** AlterGame VII ** AlterGame VIII ** AlterGame IX ** AlterGame X ** AlterGame XI ** AlterGame XII ** AlterGame XIII ** AlterGame XIV ** AlterGame XV ** AlterGame XVI ** ExtraGame ** MasterGame ** AlterGame XVII ** AlterGame XVIII * The UltraGame Series ** UltraGame I ** UltraGame II ** UltraGame III * Demon Levels ** AlterGame X ** VeritY ** Dem Travel ** The Final Stage ** End of the Circles ** Gold Temple ** Liberation ** Distorsion ** Ancient Temple ** Sourcream II ** HeLL ** Dear Nostalgists X (Unreleased level by Serponge and Kozux) ** InsanitY ** MasterGame ** Altergame XVIII ** Acid Rush ** Acid Rush II * Normal Levels ** Easy *** Super Mario Galaxy (collab with Etzer) *** Hyper Dream *** Vapored ** Normal *** OutLine *** The Rebirth *** Pixel Road *** About Nothing II *** StufF *** Papillon Horizona *** Explorat Illo *** Dis Travel *** Under *** RailGame *** Blue Rift *** Spoopy Light (Spooky Light) *** StufF II ** Hard *** Extortion *** Random Show *** Ultra Space *** Line *** Last Travel *** Forget *** Perception *** Dark Light *** Emerald Emergency *** Start *** Dat Battle ** Harder *** The Honorable Final (collab with FunnyGame) *** The Glitch *** Altitudinem (collab with G4lvatron) *** NoGaxeh (collab with EnjoyGame) *** Fez *** Lost Souls (collab with MillePatte) *** Lost Spirit *** SourCream (megacollab with 7 creators) *** Adrenaline *** Remember *** Electronical Factory *** Aqua Evolution *** DisP *** VolT *** Blue Rift II ** Insane *** Dat Travel (collab with Echonox) *** DistorteD (collab with MisterM and Thomartin) *** Bouncy World *** Time *** The Split *** PixelGame * Auto Levels ** About Nothing I ** What The F ** Emotional Release ** Cozy Cabin ** Emotional Release II * Unrated Levels ** Gud or Nuts ** Fez Remastered WIP ** Swirly ur Turny ** Glitchy World ** Rainbow Road ** The Adventure ** Gameplayryan ** Space Travel ** Rebirth ** After the Chaoz ** Arithmetical Hunt ** Lag Test 7 ** Save Dont Play ** AlterGame Test ** Acid Rush ** Spog Chat ** For Motbad ** Free Drugs For Echo ** Ship Challenge ** Stream4MoneyWhore ** For Motley ** Challenge1 ** For Trueskekll ** CarLevele Alpha1 ** Car70sNasBad ** MasterGame Preveiw ** T E S T IV ** T E S T III ** T E S T II ** T E S T ** Rush Beta ** How2Make Your Room ** Rush Alpha ** Rush Prototype ** Wave Alpha ** Wave Prev Test ** Wip Wave ** The Hive Prev ** Descent Prev ** Snake In GD Preview ** Moar Volt ** Stuffdontchecccuzidk ** Up City ** Preview twopointone ** Dank Gameplay ** XXL Layout ** Hard Challenge ** 4sun ix de de de ** OvO Game Play OvO ** Small Effecty Trivia * He has made almost all of his levels freely copyable. * One of his levels is a sneak peek of AlterGame X. * He has been given several nicknames by the community, most notably Derponge, Succponge and SeSponge. * Serponge, along with FunnyGame, redecorated Mefewe's remake of Sonic Wave, Sonic Wave Rebirth. * One of his AlterGame levels (AlterGame IV) was the 1st place winner in G4lvatron's Creator Contest. However, he did not mention that it was for the Creator Contest, not even in the level description. * Many people thought that Serponge will quit Geometry Dash because he said he doesn't play that much anymore in his level "StufF." Despite that, he does not seem to be quitting anytime soon. * His level "Altitudinem gamva" was an unfinished collaboration with G4lvatron. It can't be continued anymore due to the fact that it was featured and star-rated by RobTop and only RobTop can delete starred levels. However, since the level was made free to copy, G4lvatron managed to finish it and Serponge updated it. However. the "gamva" cannot be removed from the title anymore. * He is currently developing a game called "Succy Succ" according to the description in his level "Start." * He was one of the players who got hacked by TheHaxor27. * He is planning an upcoming demon level called HeLL II, which is the sequel to HeLL. * He is also currently working on a puzzle game called "Super Blocky". It has told that it will have a level editor, but Serponge is unsure about uploading levels because the servers could be expensive, while the game is Free.] * Serponge quit, but soon came back and released Acid Rush. Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:European players Category:Boys Category:French players Category:YouTuber Category:Users who make v2s